Save Me
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Hope saw Luna and Geo going out together outside of the house, she is happy for them. She didn't noticed someone else is in love with her. HopexTom are pairing in the story and it is another Songfic story with “Save me” by Remy Zero. I don't own them all.


**I don't like the couple of AaronxTom and its kind of disturbing at least to me and the other reviews, but I am of wish Hope for the best. I thought about Hope and Tom as a couple, I wondered if they are good as a couple, i hope. I don't own "Save Me" by Remy Zero or anyone from Capcom. So please enjoy the story, please don't be mean.**

* * *

_Save me_

Hope looked outside of the window seeing Geo and Luna were going outside while working in the house making recipe to impress her son when he gets home. Sonia helped in the kitchen along with Patrick who is learning how to cook and Hope said seeing Patrick who is falling for Sonia, "You are fallen for her aren't you." Patrick blushes, "Well, uh, I…" "Don't worry your secret is safe here," said Hope streaming the rice.

Sonia help making the dessert that is Luna's favorite one that is the strawberry short cake and Hope smiled, but is saddened that there is no one to comfort her. Hope knows Kevin is still alive in space, but wish someone to be on her side. Sonia takes out her radio from her bag and put it down on the ground and started putting on "Save me" by Remy Zero.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands _

Meanwhile in AMAKEN, Tom is helping Aaron with a project to try to find Kevin who is still in space, Tom worries and have a crush on Hope Geo's mother. Tom turned to his good friend Aaron, he said nervous, "Well, I been wondering that if you thinking that should tell Hope, how I really feel?" "You should tell her how you feel if you like her," said Aaron smiling at his friend, Cygnus who is in Tom's star carrier stared at him. He said compassion, "Tell her how you feel instead of hiding it from her, you can hide it forever."

_I feel the words unspoken inside _

"You too," said Tom in shocked, Cygnus said smiling at him, "Well, yeah I felt like you love her more." "But its Kevin's wife," said Tom who refused, "I refused to wreck her spirits." "Well, you are not wrecking her spirit and you just pouring coffee on your pants," said Cygnus sarcastic. "Oh man!" said Tom noticing pouring coffee on his pants and put it on the table; he left to change into his pants in the bathroom.

_When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted _

Aaron heard the television in the lobby, he rushes seeing a group of visitors watching it, Aaron gasp noticing the house is on fire and Aaron said, "Hope?" Tom coming out of the bathroom he said, "What is happen?" "Hope is the happening, her house is on fire," said Aaron pointing to the television and Tom gasped in fear.

_All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me _

Cooper snagged the mic from the news reporter said harsh, "This is nothing to see here move along, I don't think they will make it!" Aaron heard something in his mind, a voice says, "Save my wife please Tom, I know you can do it." Tom didn't say a word, but left the building, he went into the restroom, he said to Cygnus, "Lets save Hope for Kevin's sake." "Right I am ready when you are!" said Cygnus cheering him on. "Pulse in Tom Dubius on AIR!" said Tom transformed into Cygnus Wing as the song paused. Tom in Cygnus looking at himself, Tom said, "Cygnus you have to find a style because the black lines on our face make us looked like Emo." "Well, shut up and save her," said Cygnus angered.

Tom chuckled flew to Edge Ridge Town as the song resume, he landed on Edge Ridge EM Road and he said, "Can I summoned the viruses?" "Well, yeah you can!" Cygnus said, but in shocked, "TO DO WHAT!" As it was too late, Tom summoned water viruses to put out the fire of the house. Cooper said in shocked, "What the heck?" Tom as Cygnus Wing went into the house by going through the satellite, he noticed it was all a hoax turning seeing Taurus Fire attack Sonia, Patrick, and Hope aggressive. Cygnus said, "What are you doing Taurus?"

_And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me _

"It wasn't me, but I was," said Taurus who almost about to talked, but got deleted by Hollow who is visible to Cygnus. "It was me for getting revenge on Geo Kid for killing Orihime," said Hollow aggressive started to attack Cygnus Wing, Tom dodge it. Tom said, "Wow whoever knew that you can do ballerina when you dodging like this?" Hollow said, "Dammit GAY" Hollow continued to attack him continually, but he didn't know Cygnus trick him to believing that he is dodging instead of that grabbed Hope, Sonia, and Patrick out of the houses. Hollow said angered, "What the hell?"

_I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay _

Hollow didn't know a virus with a bomb is right behind him and before he was about to turn, the bomb exploded destroying the house and him with it. Cygnus put them at the Point where they were safe, Hope waked up the entire sudden seeing Tom as Cygnus Wing staring at her. He spoke, "You are safe."

_Come on  
I've been waiting for you _

"You were the one who save me," said Hope yawning and realizing, "WHERE SONIA AND PATRICK?" "I got them safe into the School clinic," said Cygnus transforming back into Tom, Tom smiling at her. Tom said putting her up, "Someone in my mind wants to protect you when he is gone." "Someone did," said Hope sarcastic.

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside _

"Yep, that someone is your husband," said Tom smiling seeing Kevin's spirit right in front of them. Hope gasped, tears coming down her face and try to hugged him, but can't. Kevin said, "Hope I am still out here in space, but I am still in your memory. I am letting Tom take care of you when I am gone, thank you for saving my wife from me."

_And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down_

Hope got up and blushes seeing Tom, Kevin said, "I want you to protect her please that is all for a friend." "Ok I will," said Tom smiling. Kevin's spirit vanishes, Hope hugged Tom crying and she said, "Thank you Tom, thank you."

_Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it_

_Just stay  
Stay_

"I will protect you until the end," said Tom hugging her and all of the sudden, they both stared at each other. They both kissed, Cooper come in the Point with a group of Satellite Polices, but than seeing them kissing. Cygnus summoned a gust of wind blowing them out of the point, Cygnus said apathetic, "Stop wrecking the love scene you buffoons."

_Come on  
I've been waiting for you _

"Buffoons you say," said Ophiuca showing up before him with her hands on her hips, Cygnus blushes, "I didn't mean you." "I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" said Ophiuca angered started to chase after Cygnus around the point.

_And all my dreams are on the ground_

Tom and Hope laughed seeing them being chase at the end, Hope and Tom sit on the bench smiling at them. "Looked at Cygnus with his girlfriend," said Hope teasing Cygnus. "HEY, I am the one who suffering here," said Cygnus being chased…

_Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me_

Five years later, Hope and Tom got married making him a stepfather to Geo, later Hope has a son named after her deceased husband Kevin who is only four-years-old playing with his older brother Geo. Tom and Hope smiled at them in the house as they play with each other on in the backyard.

_I've made this whole world shine for  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you _

Cygnus and Ophiuca have a picnic invited Omega and Lyra who are now married and the rest of the FM-ians who are alive and active. Cygnus said eating a cheesecake, "I wondered if we are going to have child in the future." Ophiuca hit him on the head and he said in angered, "Stopped wrecking the moment Ugly Duckling."

_Just stay  
Stay  
Come on_

Omega and Lyra laughed at Cygnus who has been beaten up by Ophiuca, Omega said, "The future is bright and no one cannot stopped us." "You say it Mega," said Lyra smiling at him.

_I'm still waiting for you_

_The radio ended the song and is later picked up by Sonia, she turned to the people who are watching them, "Fin..." Sonia turned away and left the house._

**

* * *

**

I hope you all enjoy it, but you have any requests for Megaman Star Force, Megaman X, or Megaman Zero sent it in Review or Private Mail please sent it in. All I need only five request, I will do them one by one and most of all I want to pay tribute to Remy Zero who I adored most of all. Thanking him for making a excellent song for Smallville, please no Yaoi and Yuri.


End file.
